The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA16316’. ‘KLECA16316’ originated from a controlled cross conducted in Stuttgart, Germany in the summer of 2012, between the proprietary female Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2011-0593’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2011-0572’ (unpatented).
The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant was selected in May 2012 which had dark purple flowers and was subsequently named ‘KLECA16316’. In May 2012, ‘KLECA16316’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA16316’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.